


Tony, Do You Want My Eggplant? (art)

by zappedbysnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: Cap was advised to try gardening for therapy. Now everyone reaps the fruits of his harvest.Especially Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 143
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Tony, Do You Want My Eggplant? (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



> I hope you like this DepressingGreenie! Happy Holidays. :D


End file.
